Gato
Razlo's cat/emergency food supply Biographical Information Name: Gato Age: Mature Gender: Male (Neutered) Nationality: American Domestic Physical Descirption Dimensions: : Originally: :: - Height (Head to feet): 10' :: - Weight: 12 lbs :: -'' Length: '' ::: Nose to butt: 1'6" ::: Butt to tip of tail: 1'4" ::: Total: 2'10" : Currently: :: - Height ''(Head to feet): 2" :: -'' Weight: 55 lbs :: - Length: ::: Nose to butt: 3'1" ::: Butt to tip of tail: 2'9" ::: Total: 5'10" : Un-changed: :: Eyes: Yellow :: Hair Color: Black and White : DETAILS: *a surgical scar on his torso from when an unknown object was surgically removed from his body after he was abducted by some people working for the Nexus Corporation. *missing testes as he has been neutered (by Sarah) *Notch missing from the tip of his right ear from a wound sustained in a fight with some unknown animal *Injection scar and mark from implantation of tracking chip (By Sarah) in the back of his neck Better Description: : A formerly normal sized tuxedo cat that has undergone radical and highly unethical experiementation by C2 and so has been enlarged and continues to get larger as time goes on. Attire: None Equipment: *Internal tracking/identification chip (implanted by Sarah) *Teeth (organic) *Claws (organic) Abilities and Weaknesses Source of 'Normal' Abilities: Natural - Being a cat Source of 'Extra-Normal' Abilities: '''Science - Omega Force Exposure Experimentation by C2 '''Extra-Normal Abilities: *Abnormally large size and adapatations to survive not only the growing proces but the changes to his anatomy that result from the growth Normal Abilities: *Greater than human sense of smell *Retractable claws *Feline agility *Feline fighting techniques slightly adapted for increase in size and bio-mass *Feline hunting skills Weaknesses: *Still only as smart as your normal cat *Increased appetite *Unasccostum to increased bio-mass *Innately loyal to Razlo to a degree that is dangerous for his own health and safety Psychological Description Personality: ''' *Aloof *Loyal to Razlo *Not above toying with Razlo/causing trouble by seeming to show affection for someone else *Friendly when he wants to be *As mentioned above is dangerous loyal to Razlo to the point of not defending himself from Razlo when and if Razlo tries to hurt him out of anger or frustration *Still adjusting to the fact that he can not longer ride on Razlo's shoulders when Razlo runs and jumps about. *The relationship between Razlo and Gato is complicated at this point due to Gato's increasing size '''History: *Gato's history remains larger unknown. Seemingly he is just a random alley cat that Razlo decided to not eat for some reason and that has followed Razlo around for some reason and is fiercely loyal to Razlo. *Gato was once abducted and something seemingly surgically removed from his torso, but x rays and ultra-sound reveal no missing organs or scarring from something having been there that isn't anymore. *During the time of C2, C2 conducted 'experiements' that rivaled thus conducted by C0, one of which was exposing Gato to prolonged doses of the Omega Force *As a result of C2's experiements, Gato has started to grow to abnormal size and is currently still growing. Appendix Abnomalities/Notes: *Arguably though Razlo can speak English (on the rare occassion that he chooses to do so) as well as understand people speaking English to him. Gato is arguably the smarter of the pair. *Aside from someone beating the tar out of Razlo in order to break his concentration, Gato is the only one who has thus far been able to get Razlo down from a blood frenzy by distracting him with affection. *Gato also seemingly has a great knack for understanding what people are saying around him. Though whether he is actually understanding what they are saying or just reading subtle body cues they are giving off is unknown.